Need
by mzboredasalways
Summary: I watched the movie Honey 2 and couldn't resist


I have no idea what I was doing in the lower Bronx. I just needed a new getaway from Mystic Falls. Everywhere I go, it somehow reminds me of Elena. I can't stand it anymore. Little by little everyone was getting away from that place, so I didn't need to be there anymore.

As I walk down the streets of Bronx I see a really long line of people in front of a pizza place.

"What's all this for?" I asked a kid in line.

He looked up at me skeptically, I guess a guy like me is not seen very often.

"The 718 crew is giving out free pizza." The boy said.

"The who?" I asked confused.

"The dance crew 718." He said as if it were obvious.

"Ok thanks." I say walking away as the kid's mother pulled him closer.

As I was walking I felt something familiar. I looked around.

"Hey what's going on?" A voice said.

I blink a few more times. Yup, it's who I though it was Bonnie. I was going to say something, but I didn't feel like it would be a good idea to have the witch give me an aneurism in the middle of the street.

She looked the window and waited. A guy came out of the store. He had obvious feelings for Bonnie and I don't know why that made me want to tear his throat out.

Soon the gangster wannabe led Bonnie inside. They were in there until closing when he took her into a building. I scaled the building quickly. I watched though the window at the top.

My guess is that when she left Mystic Falls she left everything, I mean I couldn't even sense her magic as much as I used to be able to. I really think that she was able to forget everything. Even the way she talked and walked was different. She was more confident than I've ever seen her.

As I looked down when I heard her laugh. Then I see her dancing, I am completely floored. I see her moving and it was like nothing I ever seen before and I am over a century old. I have never seen her look so free. It was amazing.

I have no idea where that judgy little witch I knew went, but I could get used to this new Bonnie.

When the dance ended I saw the same guy pick her up and twirl her around. Again I wanted to hurt him for touching her. I have no idea where all this is coming from. I have never felt anything but hate for the witch. She only ever stood in my way but I know that I want her now. I don't know why, but I'm not questioning it.

I saw them go outside. I followed. I knew that this wasn't the Mystic Falls Bonnie that I grown to hate. If it was she would have sensed me earlier.

I looked down to see Bonnie and him kiss. I could feel my fangs press against my gums. They talked some more. I could sense Bonnie's anger rising for this guy. My fangs receded back. I heard the police come and saw the guy push something into Bonnie's hands. She looked shocked. The police frisked him and I could smell her adrenaline rush through her veins. Once the cops left Bonnie slapped him and stormed off. I smiled at jumped off the roof. The guy didn't see me as I ran after Bonnie.

"Hey hold up." I called. She didn't turn around. I sped up and stopped in front of her.

"Damon?" She asked looking at me carefully.

"Witch." I said smirking.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be chasing after a vampire?" Bonnie asked walking passed me.

"No one comes to mind. I was just walking by when I saw you dancing. I never knew that you danced." I said walking right next to her.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked meeting my blue eyes with her green ones. My smirk fell and was replaced by a serious face.

"How did you do it?" I asked. I don't know what made me ask. She started to look like the old Bonnie,

"How did I do what?" She asked obviously confused by my question and my change in body language.

"How did you move on? I mean it's only been a year. You seem so at ease. Like nothing in Mystics Falls ever happened. How?" I asked digging into her eyes.

"I just did, there is no trick to it Damon. I cut all my ties. I moved on, you should too." She tried to walk pass me again.

"Bonnie." I said grabbing onto her arm gently.

She stopped and stared at me again. But this time it was different. She was staring not only at me but into me. It's like she saw everything that was me. Even I could feel the weakness that must show in my eyes. I hated it , but I knew that it was necessary for her to trust me. She softened a lot. Her face wasn't as defensive as it usually is around me.

"I need your help." I said begging. I don't care that I was begging, I needed this.

"Every time I help you, I always end up hurt." She said looking sad.

"It won't happen this time." I said, I realized that I really meant that.

"You can't promise that?"

"I can because it is different this time."

"How is it different?"

"Because this time, it's for me and me alone." I said honestly.

She looked at me again. I can tell she is trying to find a reason not to believe me. I am really hoping that she won't find one. I never thought I'd need someone as much as I needed her at this moment.

"Ok." She said. She took my hand in one of hers. With the other she cupped my face. "The first thing you have to do is. Relax." She said.

I breathe in deeply. I show her some trust by closing my eyes. I know that she knows that it takes a lot for me to do that. I mean she has tried to kill me multiple times, and vice versa.

Her voice is so soothing. I don't know how I ever hated her.

"Good now I need you to trust me." She said. I nodded my head with my eyes still closed and suddenly felt her lips on mine.

My eyes opened and stared at her. She backed up but I stopped her and held her to me.

"Why?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"Ok."

"Hey! What's going on here?" Someone yelled as we were about to kiss again. I growled, I didn't know I wanted this, but now that I did, I didn't feel like being interrupted.

"Damon." Bonnie said warningly. She put her hand on my chest and I immediately calmed. It was amazing so much has changed between us in such a short time. "Luis, what do you want?" Bonnie asked looking at the guy. She stood in between me and him.

"I was looking for you to talk." He said this while glaring at me.

"Look, Luis," I look down at Bonnie, she got a street edge that I didn't know that she had. "I told you, it's done. I don't want anything to do with you or your crew. I'm out, now leave me alone." She had this attitude that made me smile.

"Just 'cause this gringo is here, don't mean that you have to act like that." Luis said reaching for one of her hands.

"Don't touch her." I said. I tried to go forward but Bonnie pressed her body more into mine to stop me. It worked but I still glared at Luis.

"Luis, you are going to leave now, before this gets ugly." Bonnie said. I could sense the witch inside coming to the surface. It was just as strong as I remembered. It might even be stronger since it's been dormant for so long.

"A'ight, I'm gone." Luis said. He acted cool but I could feel his adrenaline pumping. He was scared of Bonnie even if he didn't know why. He walked away.

"Thank you." Bonnie said to me.

"Huh?" I asked. Man will I ever understand this witch.

"For listening." She said simply looking up at me.

"Anytime," I bent down slowly to kiss her. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me towards her.


End file.
